Mission to Vra'kas
by SeekHim
Summary: It's supposed to be a routine diplomatic mission. But when has Kirk's life ever been routine? Part of my AU 'New Start' verse.
1. Preparation

_Captain's Log_

 _Stardate: 2259. 9.30._

 _The Saratoga has spent the past twenty five days performing planetary studies on Ingri, the fifth planet  
of a Type A white star. The planet was M class and smaller than Earth with low gravity and absolutely  
_ _ **humongous**_ _life forms._

 _I landed the ship on the surface and turned our research vessel into a planetary research base.  
That was something I never did with the Enterprise in the short time I commanded her, but I definitely  
think I'll be doing it a lot with the Saratoga. A small ship has its advantages. It certainly pleased a lot  
of the crew, especially Dr McCoy, who likes to keep his feet on solid ground as much as possible._

 _But now our studies are complete and we have once again taken to the space-ways.  
We will be heading to Vra'kes III in a few days; the Saratoga may be a science vessel, but Starfleet  
seems to think that her captain, James T Kirk, is good for diplomatic functions as well. Our role will  
be pretty minor, drop off some scientific data, talk to a few delegates. Admiral Pike will be there and  
so will Ambassador Spock. I'm looking forward to seeing them both._

 _First however, we will stop briefly at Starbase 29. Although a science vessel, the Saratoga has been given  
the honor of transporting a noted Federation ambassador._

 _We're enroute now and will be arriving tomorrow evening._

 _James T Kirk_

 _Briefing Room_

"This is a singular honor for the _Saratoga,_ " M'Ress's pleasure was obvious. As Head of Communications  
she was unofficial ambassador/diplomat of the _Saratoga_ and always enjoyed putting her skills to use.  
"Ambassador Syle has been Nlia's representative to Earth since 2234 and since then to the Federation.  
She has represented the Federation itself on occasion.

"I'm surprised they wanted us to transport her," Kirk said. "We're just a science vessel after all."

"Apparently the Ambassador requested a smaller ship," Thelin put in. "And you, Captain, are quite famous."

"Right. I'm still Starfleet's Golden Boy, small ship or not. Still, _this_ is a small ship. I hope the Ambassador  
isn't to upset over having small lodgings."

"A _Delphis_ class may not be ideally suited for diplomacy," the Andorian said in his usual straightforward manner;  
"but like all Starfleet vessels it provides accommodations for visiting guests and personnel. We may not be as well  
appointed as a _Constitution_ class, but our VIP quarters are more than adequate."

"That's true," Kirk said; "And if she's travelled all over the Federation I'm sure she's stayed in smaller places.  
Still…" he looked at M'Ress, "Let's do all we can to put a good face forward."

M'Ress nodded and handed him a PADD. "I've prepared a list to familiarize the crew with the necessary protocols  
and suggestions. The Ambassador specifically requested that we dispense with the formalities normally associated  
with a visitor of her distinction, but I think that we can come up with something pleasant but low key during her time here."

Kirk smiled at the Caitian. "I'm sure you'll pull out all the stops, M'ress."


	2. Arrival

_Stardate: 2259. 10.1_  
 _Starbase 27_  
 _Saratoga Airlock 3:00 PM_

 _'Ambassador's party approaching airlock,'_ the ship's computer announced.

Kirk and Thelin stood side by side with M'Ress slightly off to the side. The three of them watched as the airlock doors  
opened to reveal a middle aged Nlian woman who was followed by two males, one middle aged and the other in his late twenties.

Kirk studied her taking in as many details as possible. She appeared to be in her early to mid fifties and her dark brown skin  
revealed her to be from the Southern Lands of Nlia. She had dark black hair and large hazel eyes that sparkled with life.  
She wore a dress that was while elegant was by no means fancy and she, like her companions, carried a travel bag.

As soon as the doors opened she stepped forward. "Captain Kirk."

Kirk smiled and stepped forward as well. "Ambassador Neasha Syle. On behalf of my crew I'd like to welcome you onboard  
the _Saratoga_."

She smiled. "Thank you, Captain, we're honored to be here."

Kirk turned to his officers. "May I present my First Officer, Commander Thelin and my Chief of Communications, Lieutenant M'Ress."

The ambassador first turned to Thelin and spoke an Andorian greeting. He returned it and gave a slight bow.

"I am always honored to speak with an Andorian," the Ambassador said in Standard. "They were our friends  
and teachers long before we joined the Federation."

 _Now that's something I didn't know,_ Kirk thought. _I'll have to ask about that later._

The ambassador turned to M'Ress and purred a greeting in Caitian which the Communications officer returned  
with obvious pleasure.

She then turned her attention back to the Captain and motioned to the two Nlian males with her.  
"May I present my Chief of Staff and good friend, Zordain Chenaris. And my aide, Lorvis Keetel."

"Welcome to you both. Ambassador, permit me to escort you to your quarters. After you're settled in we can  
arrange for a tour."

"I look forward to it Captain."

Kirk motioned to her travel bag. "Would you like someone to take that?

She smiled. "No, I've always been a big believer in 'carrying my own weight', as you say."


	3. Are you a Queen?

_Saratoga Corridors_  
 _3:00 PM_

Kirk and Syle walked through the _Saratoga's_ corridors. After unpacking she had taken him up on his offer of a tour.  
Usually it was the First Officer who gave tours, but Kirk preferred to be as hands on as possible, even with guests.

Chenaris had opted out, intending to send the time in his quarters going over preparations for the upcoming  
conference with Keetals assisting him.

"I doubt you'll see much of Zordain during this voyage," Syle was saying. "He's difficult to pry away from his work  
even at the best of times."

"I can understand that," Kirk answered. "Commaner Thelin always seems to be everywhere on this ship at once,  
even during Gamma shift. I sometimes think that man is allergic to leisure. Speaking of which, I hope you and  
your staff found your accommodations comfortable."

"They're fine, Captain," she answered.

"I understand that they may be smaller than you're used to."

Syle chuckled. "Captain, I'm used to smaller ships, I prefer them in fact. The largest ships ever made on my world  
were no larger than the Saratoga and they were only used for our Defense Fleet. The rest of our ships are much smaller;  
our largest transports are only 90 meters long with a crew of twenty. My people are not quite as obsessed with size  
as some. When much of your world is a desert and every resource precious, you learn not to waste anything, including  
extra space. We've also learned that smaller things tend to be the most valuable."

Kirk smiled. "I've come to learn that as well. The Saratoga's class is smallest in the Fleet but she's my baby  
I wouldn't trade her for..."

"Are you a Queen?"

Kirk startled at the unexpected voice and saw, peeking out of one of the corridors, three year old Trisha Deerhorn,  
daughter of one of his Security officers Lieutenant Monica Deerhorn.

"Trisha!" Danielle Matthews, the ship's civilian meteorologist hurried up behind her. "I'm sorry Captain, Ambassador.  
I don't know how she got…"

The ambassador was smiling. "It's alright. I enjoy seeing children, they are the hope for the future."

She moved closer to the three year old. "You asked me something little one?"

Trisha was well known on the Saratoga for her energy, and absolute fearlessness. She looked up at the noted  
ambassador and repeated her question. "Are you a Queen? You look like one and everybody's been saying  
you're important."

Syle chuckled. "No child, I'm an ambassador. That's a very important position but I'm not a queen.  
My home planet, Nlia, never had kings or queens; our leaders are regarded as servants and protectors  
of the people, not rulers."

Trisha's face brightened. " 's where Shylea's from."

"Shylea?"

"My friend, Shylea L'Naym. She works in botany."

"Well, I look forward to meeting her."


	4. Medical Bay

_Saratoga Sick Bay_  
 _3:40 PM_

"And this is my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy."

Ambassador Syle had requested to see Sickbay, having long had an interest in the healing arts  
and Kirk had happily obliged. The on duty members of the Medical Staff all stood side by side.

McCoy nodded politely at the ambassador. "Ambassador."

Syle smiled. "Dr. McCoy. I've heard a lot about you. It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

McCoy gave a small smile as well, "Thank you, Ma'am. I'm honored as well."

Kirk motioned to Belzoni. "This is Lieutenant Diana Belzoni, our Head Nurse."

"I'm honored, Ma'am," Belzoni said.

"As am I. It's always an honor to meet a healer."

Belzoni blushed slightly. "I'm just a nurse, Ma'am."

"There is no 'just' Lieutenant," Syle said firmly. "On Nlia all who practice the healing arts are regarded as Healers,  
no matter what rank or position they are. Rather they perform surgery, run a diagnosis, transport a patient  
to a hospital, change bandages, run a scan, or give medicine, all of them work together to provide healing  
and care. And be it a surgeon, a primary care physician, a nurse, a paramedic, or an orderly, all are honored.

Belzoni smiled brightly. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Kirk smiled too and motioned to the third member of the staff present. "And this is Medical Assistant,  
Crewman Tuskaro Alyen."

As she gazed at the young medic, the ambassador's expression, although still warm, became solemn.  
She stepped forward and held out both hands. "Greetings, Younger Brother."

Alyen hesitated a moment and then stepped forward and took her hands. "Greetings, Older Sister," he said softly.


	5. All are Kindred

McCoy's eyes widened. "I wasn't aware that you and Crewman Alyen were related, Ambassador."

Syle smiled as she gently released Alyen's hands. "We have no blood ties, Doctor, but we are still kindred.  
There are three types of kin: those related by blood, those who have chosen to be by sharing their souls  
and those who are born of Nlia.

"All Nlians are the sons and daughters of Nlia and the Giver of Life and all of us are kindred.  
All of us are brothers and sisters, as much as if we were born from the same womb.  
And whenever two Nlians meet, they always address each other as such, regardless of their rank or position.

Her eyes met Alyen's again. "And I am honored to address you as such, Brother."

Alyen was his usual quiet, slightly shy self, but he met the Ambassador's gaze.  
"And I you…Sister," he whispered.

Kirk was quiet for a moment. His Soul Siblings had told him about this, but to actually witness it….

I wonder how many Federation ambassadors or Starfleet Admirals would acknowledge an ordinary,  
enlisted Crewmen? Not many.

He stepped forward and gently laid a hand on Alyen's shoulder. "I'm honored to address him as my brother  
as well, Ambassador. Crewman Alyen is my Soul Brother."

The Ambassador's gaze turned solemn. "He gave you a great gift and honor, Captain. Cherish it always."

Kirk's gaze was just as solemn. "I do" he whispered. "I consider it one of the greatest honors ever given me."


End file.
